The Legend of Sky Pack, Guardians of the Skies
by Voltronlover23
Summary: Sky Pack is a pack that has been pushed aside by the others of their kind. They have been kept a secret for years and are now in trouble of being discovered, one of their most protected laws. It all because of three troublesome cadets, now it's up to them to make sure no one figures out their secret. Will the rest of the force be willing to help or will sky pack crash and burn? R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_This is a story of a pack of creatures, so rare that no one has never laid eyes upon one. When you do see one, you want to find it again and show it to the world. But they are hidden from the world and no one knows where they live. Some say if you look hard enough you can see them in the sky-_

Whoa! Hold on, you can't trust a human to tell the story of my pack. Let the wolf who started it all tell you.

In the beginning of time there lived millions of werewolves that roamed the face of the earth before any other creature that came to the earth. We, werewolves, are a proud race. We are the height of a full-grown human male. We're faster than any other animal and are as strong. We can jump up on our hind legs to make us look even taller. Our roars came be heard through out the whole galaxy. Werewolves are just like wolves, only bigger and meaner. Our pups look like normal wolves. We can also live forever.

There's just one thing about my pack. But let me start from when I was born. I was born in the middle of a cold wet winter. A rough snowstorm was taking place of my birth and my best friend. I was the only one born, alive. My coat was as black as the night in a new moon and icy blue eyes. I looked like a normal wolf but something happen as I grew older. Before I opened my eyes for the first time, my parents saw something, two large bumps growing on my back.

Same was for my best friend, his name was Jay. He had a rusty brown coat and amber eyes. We grew up to love each other more than just friends, but that's later in my story. Anyway back to the large bumps, our parents grew worried. We were not like the other puppies, they thought it just because rocks from the cave ceiling fell on bodies. As time moved on, the bumps grew bigger and bigger. Jay and I thought they were cool. We soon noticed feathers began to come upon. The matter became so serious, the leader of our pack had to send us away. He sent us to a place where wolves like us.

Wolves came in all kinds of colors and had the wings of birds. We even met wolves that use to be apart of our pack. They explained that everyone here were born with the wings of birds. We were sent out of here because we were different from the other werewolves. From that day on, I grew upset how our pack just cast us out. So Jay and I grew up there, away from the packs. During that time, I planned and planned to get everyone out of here. I was now two years old and I became the leader of the winged werewolves.

Today was the day of all days. I got the news that would get to a new place, somewhere where we really belong. I came running to Jay, my second command. "Jay! Jay! I have the best news in the history of big news!"

Jay looked up at me from the nap I woke him from. His eyes were barely open. "What's up, honey?" See I told you we grew to love each other more than just friends.

"I found it. The home for the Wing Pack. It's perfect, it's great, it's on Arus."

"Arus?" His voice filled with question. "I've heard of that planet. Home of Voltron, right?"

"Bingo."

"Why do we need to go there? The packs protect where they live, how are we going to protect some place with a robot as tall as, or maybe even taller, than a redwood."

"We're going to protect the planet because Voltron works all over the universe and they can't be there all the time."

"Where are we going to live?"

"Remember how we learned that we can walk on clouds? How we could live on them?" He nodded. "That's how we protect. Wing Pack is now and forever ever more, the Guardians of the Skies."

"How about we just change our name?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"Sky Pack, Guardians of the Sky."

"How rude."

He snorted a laugh as we ran to tell the pack. So that is the start of Sky Pack. We moved to Arus and have been living there since, protecting the people and the skies. But now I have a pack to care for and eight humans are too close to finding our secret. What are you going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Caught in Sight**

Months had passed since the pack came upon the great planet of Arus. Our camp was now high in the sky on the clouds to hide the peak of the tallest mountain. It was the perfect place to be and our young grew hear and new wolves would come every week. We had now called it our home and we have no plans of moving.

It was a clear sunny morning. It was the heap of spring and the birds sang their little song as the wind blew softly. It was the sweet way spring should be. It wasn't too hot or too cold. I walked along quietly talking to my healing wolf- and best friend-, Feather. I listened to her as she talked about the illness that was taking over our pack.

"I don't know how we're suppose to mange," she said.

"We're werewolves, we can live through anything," I pointed out.

"Yes, yes. But the flowers that are suppose to heal aren't melting into the water fast enough."

"Do we at least have enough for the next time someone gets the illness?"

"Yes and more should grow during the next few seasons. Good thing they grow in the clouds, we lost almost the season's last bed."

"Thank the stars for that…"

I know she kept on talking but my thoughts drifted away like the clouds. When my thoughts were snapped out, by my newest warrior, Phoenix. "Gillian. It's Jay, he's been seen by humans." We gasped and now my pack is in danger.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Danger for All**

We raced to the forest with Phoenix leading us and there went Jay running right passed us. "Phoenix, go back to camp. Feather, go for Jay and talk to him. I'll see what's chasing him. I'll meet in camp." They nodded and flew off. I pushed down and took to the skies. My wings pushed against the air as I scanned the land. My eyes saw exactly who saw him and I nearly fainted. Voltron!

_The voltron force cadets! How the crap did they see Jay. I better go talk to him. This is bad really bad. Are they in their lions? No, they aren't. I'm good. Okay, time to head back to camp. Wait, Oak's coming today. Oh god, what if someone tells him about Jay. I'm going to die. Dad does go easy on me when it comes to this. I hope this time he won't tell the great leaders, then I'm dead. Time to go. Maybe I talk to Chief Dave. Wait he's not there. I'll just head back._

Chief Dave was the leader of a tribe that is friends with the werewolves. Dave loves to be with us and take to the skies whenever he can, so does his son, Tommy. The two would help and house our sick when we couldn't let the illness fly. I love those two.

I flew back to camp when something flew next to me. I looked next to me and gulped. This is my worst day ever. I think this voltron, but it's smaller and not made of lions. So now I feel like an idiot because I didn't see them with anything. Thank you, world, for making me an idiot.

I snorted and pushed higher and higher to the sky, until I was high enough where I wasn't near space. I pushed down and closed my wings together and let myself fall straight down. I waited until I was close to the ground before my wings opened up and I soared across the plains. I spun around and they were gone. I turned back around and smiled until I saw them right there on rocks. They were watching me fly around.

As long as they weren't doing anything to cause harm, might as well show off. I took a deep breath and smelt Oak. I took off and flew back to the meet sight. I took to the skies and scanned the area. No one was following. Good.

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

They saw the she-wolf disappear to the clouds. It was as if she wanted to vanish. The cadets knew this was something different than Lotor trying to rule the universe. She was different and they had to tell someone. They ran back to the castle and no one was home, expect for Coran who relaxed in the pilot's lounge. Larmina walked up to him first.

"Coran, can we talk to you," she asked.

"Of course, Larmina. What ever is the matter," he asked.

"It's something we saw when we were outside," Daniel said, sitting down.

"We took a picture of the one last one we saw," Vince said pulling out the picture.

He was quiet for a bit, then he took the picture and looked upon me with odd eyes. "I do not believe I have ever seen this animal before. But I have heard a legend passed around my many people."

"What is it," They asked.

"Well, it says that every planet has a group of skilled warriors that are not human. They are wolves, giant wolves. They are stronger than anything we humans can ever make, faster too. Their senses are stronger and can their the height of a full grown man, but the creatures are able to jump on their hind legs to make themselves look meaner and scarier. These are animals with a roar so loud it could make you deaf. But there is one pack that is different from the others. They have wings like your friend. They are only found on Arus.

People say they are a prize to catch, but they are, also, the most hardest to catch. Their wings give them more speed and they fly to get away. If you want to catch one, you have to break the wings. If it can't fly, then it will be easier to catch."

"Won't it be able to still fight," Vince asked.

"Yes, it will run away but it needs to fly to get home to fully heal. People say the work like a machine, it needs a break to build up its strength. The wing will heal in a snap, then you never see that wolf ever again. They know to stay well hidden."

"I've never seen a wolf with wings," Lance said.

"We have a picture," Daniel said handing it to them. Lance took it and they all looked at it. It was clear picture of the black wolf that was flying around to get away from them. "What I don't get, is why she stuck around?"

"What do you mean, Daniel," Allura asked.

"It's what Coran said, these wolves never let a human see them and this she-wolf looks at us for a second before flying off to the clouds."

"Yeah, it did seem kind of odd," Vince agreed.

"I can't answer that one, but I might know someone who can. She knows these creatures."

No one was to ever thought that it wasn't the chief that was the werewolf's friend, it was the feared enemy of the winged warriors, Michelle Johnson. (What not every villain is man, don't be a jerk).

Michelle has a long "dislike" to the skies warriors ever since her father died. She blamed us for his death even though we never met the man. He died by old age and not by the way she thought he died. (Heart attack.) She keeps trying to catch me and kill me, knowing my pack wouldn't live without me. But that didn't stop them, can you blame them? They didn't know.

They walked to where she was. Michelle was busy setting up a trap for me. They walked up behind her as she talked to her pet owl.

"What are you doing," Pidge asked.

"I'm setting a trap for the black one. What can I do for you," she asked.

"Could you tell us what this is," Larmina asked, handing her the picture. Michelle took the picture and her eyes lit up, when a howl came from the skies.

* * *

**Gillian' POV:**

I flew from my meeting with Oak, which was better than the last one. I really think he likes visiting me. I was heading back to camp on the peaks of the mountains. I howled to tell them I'm coming back. "Turn left, Gillian!" A voice cried out. I looked and saw Tommy, then out of the corner of my eye, I saw a net. I swung left and then flew up out of her range. I spiked down and picked up Tommy. He hopped on my back as I sped pass him.

I roared, what sounded like a howled mixed with a lion's roar with a snarl. It rang so loud that the ego took forever to quiet down. "Gillian, turn around and let's tell them who they're talking to." I nodded and spun back. I stopped as Michelle was about to talk. "Hey if you want to know about werewolves, come down to the mountains. Me and my dad live there and we can tell you the truth about these creatures. Michelle is nothing but liar who wants nothing but to kill them." I turned and left them with the enemy.

"We sure left in a rush," Tommy said.

"You know I can't hang there. That lady has it in for me. She wants my head and she'll do anything just to get it," I barked with sheer panic racing up and down my voice to where it crack.

"She can't get you."

"She would have gotten me today, if you weren't there to tell me."

"You've would have saw it."

"Yeah around me. Then Sky Pack would be dead. That's what she wants and I'm the key to death."

"Calm down, I'm sure Jay will handle everything."

"Yeah, remember the last time I left them."

"They were pretty good."

"I guess so. I just don't want to leave them, these wolves are more than just my pack, they're like family. I grew up with all of them and many of them taught me. Then they all wanted me as leader. It was a-"

"A shock. I know, you tell me that every time we talk about you. What's the really reason, you know and I know that your not afraid of Michelle."

"Fine. I don't want you telling them about us."

"Why?"

"They might tell others about us and there will be humans all over the place searching for us. I swore to protect each member of this pack until my very last breath. That's going to be hard when humans are scaring the herds and the fish."

"Relax. Why don't you come and you scare them a bit into not telling anyone. Who knows you might trust them?"

I didn't know if Tommy was going to be right or not, but I trusted him and I prayed that he wouldn't lead us wrong. Just like his father, wise and pushing me to do something that worries me half to death. That's life for me at lease, worry. Don't ever let people you know talk you in to doing something that you know might have something bad come up in the end. Trust me.

* * *

**Sorry about the last chapter being short, I didn't have many ideas until after I posted it. Hoped you like it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Chasing the Lions**

That night I stood watching my sleeping pack. I waited until Feather's came to take over. Silverclaw and Blackclaw walked over and we rubbed coats. I pushed to the night skies and flew scanning the area. The forest was quiet expect for the night animals hunting. An owl flew next me carrying a dead mouse in its talons. It looked at me with its bright yellow eyes before flying to his nest.

I snorted and flew on. "Mama!" I looked down and saw a little boy holding a little teddy bear. I flew down-a few feet away from him, he looked about three years old. I walked and sat in the moonlight, he pushed his way from the bushes and his eyes were on me. I got up and walked over to him and pointed to the village.

"Can you help me?" He had a high-pitched voice that sounded sweet and small with a hint of fear. I nodded and wrapped my wing around him. I placed him on my back and walked to the village. He pointed to his house and I came to a stop. I sat and he slid off of me. I waited until he was safely in his house before flying back into the sky.

The stars shone along with moon. Howls of puppies dreaming could be heard from north to the south. **CRACK-A-BOOM! **Thunder crashed over my head and drips of water flew. I dove down and into a cave. Luckily water didn't get on my wings, at least not enough to keep me grounded. I waited out the storm before heading to the hot lands (that's what we call anyway). The heat was perfect to dry me off.

I landed upon the surface and walked, slowly, across the land. I kept walking and soon found myself in the mountains. I scanned the area and I felt as if I was being stalked. I kicked it to a gallop and raced to the lake. I turned and raced along the water. I waited for the feeling to disappear, but it stayed. I took shelter in the woods, but it grew to the peak where I felt panic. I bucked once and galloped off.

Lighting crashed in front of me, making me rear up. I looked up and the clouds were gone. It was weird, but I shrugged and walked off. I walked to a cliff on the east side and waited for my favorite time of day. Dawn. It was something that I have done since the first day I came, chase the sun. I've been chasing the sun ever since and it almost be like I'm pushing the sun to the highest point of the sky. I thought of it as a race. It had to be the first one to reach the sky.

The skies soon turned their purple and orange color, that's when the roar of the lion came. I looked up and jumped off the cliff and flew up to the darker part of the sky. The sun sprouted from the ground as I was half way through the forest. I turned up and took higher as the sun went higher into the sky.

When it was half way up, it stopped. I went under and pushed up by it. It moved with me as I went higher into the sky. I turned sideways and let the tip of my wing touch the clouds. I looked down and saw no one there. I landed down on the cliff and howled upon the sun rising. The early morning brought life to the waking world. The singing birds and the young dancing around like there wasn't a moment to waste.

Jay came up beside me and rested at my side. "Isn't it wonderful," I asked.

"Like every morning. You can even hear the music Dave plays after your howl. It's so quiet," he signed.

"Lets take this moment a fly around."

"Fine by me. Don't you need to sleep, you've been up all night."

"I'll sleep later. Come on."

We flew across the air and listen to the calming music Dave played while he rested on his porch. We soared in silence as I rested my head on his shoulder. One of our wings wrapped around each other as the others pushed with wind. Our tails twisted together as the sun gleamed against our coats. We flew back to the camp as we let go I jumped to my den and curled up in my nest.

"Gillian!" A voice made me jump out of my den. I looked at the sun and it was almost mid-day. I snorted and ran to the edge. It was Feather. The she-wolf signaled me down to where she was. I flew in front of her and out eyes met.

"What is it, Feather? You woke me up from the best dream ever," I snorted.

"What was it," she asked tipping her head a little.

"It was a hunting dream. It was the biggest bison I've ever saw."

"Cute. It's the illness, more wolves have gotten it."

"God, no. You have got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was. All the adults are fine, it's the pups that have it. What do you wan us to do?"

"We move them to Dave's house. You will need to check on them."

"What about Hawk and Snow's appreciates ceremony? They waited for six mouths to get this."

"Is every pup in and out of the nursery sick?"

"Yes."

"Then they'll have to wait until they are better."

Feather snorted and flew to her den. I hated doing this to pups, who have been waiting for they're chance to see outside of the camp. I hung my head and walked to the forest. I walked up to the stream and joined Stream and Sun, two she-wolves that are almost ready to have pups.

"Afternoon, girls," I said, lapping the water.

"Gillian," Sun said bowing her head.

"Is it true that every pup has that illness that's been going around," Stream asked.

"Sadly yes."

"What is going to happen to them," Sun asked.

"We are just going to move them to stop the illness from moving around. I was going to ask Dave to see if he'd be able to take them until they are better."

"What about Hawk's and Snow's ceremony? Rocky and Waterfall won't be very happy," Stream pointed out.

"How do think I feel? Waterfall was the one who showed me how to fly. She was like a mentor to me and I want her pups to be out there learning."

"The illness won't last long don't blame your self," Sun whispered.

"What Sun said," Stream agreed.

I bowed my head and flew to Dave's house. I landed on a branch afraid to be seen. Because I saw the lions next to his house. This is bad.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Nephew of Mine**

I snorted and shook my coat nerves as a puppy in a dark jungle with predators at every turn. I sniffed the air and hid deeper in the tree. Michelle was coming. My eyes narrowed at the sight of her. She didn't look up, just walked pass me and to Dave's house. She stomped her way inside and I thought the house was going to have lava flowing out of it. I pointed my ears to the house and began to listen to the harsh.

"Dave, I need to speak to you. Now," Michelle ordered.

"Get out of here. You are not welcomed in this house," Dave hissed.

"Oh yeah and you think I like being in a place that smells like the devil's dog."

"The werewolves are a spiritual creature that have the right to live as much as the next person."

"Everything we know has the right, but those damn wolves are killers. Something that should be killed themselves."

"Leave."

"Then tell that boy of yours to keep off of my land." I growled softly. No one talks about Tommy like that and no one talks to Chief Dave like that. My tail lashed in the tree as I jumped down to the bushes.

She stomped out of his house and rode away in her jeep. My eyes narrowed at her jeep. I growled and watched her drive away. They came out and watched her drive away. "Thank you for your help, Dave," Allura said. He nodded his head and they walked to their lions.

"So we're going to Aerial now, right," Daniel asked.

He reminds of Hawk, really impatient. "Gillian," Jay whispered.

I gasped and jumped on top of him. "God, Jay. I can't believe you would sneak up on me like that."

"Sorry. Your father called, he wants us to meet him on his home planet of Aerial."

"Let's go. I'll ask Dave tonight."

"Alright."

We flew off to Aerial and when we got there, humans were out. The force was, somehow, faster at getting here than us. We even left before them and took the shorter route. We flew behind the temple and began t badly panic.

"This is bad, very bad," I whispered.

"Really? I hadn't notice," Jay snapped.

I glared at him. "You want to shut up?"

That's when a roar came. We looked over and saw a huge pride of lions in front of us. "I'll shut up and run at the same time. See you."

Jay ran off from the temple and galloped to the canyon. I followed in close range. The lions roared from behind us and we barely made to the canyon. We flew to the bottom where there's a river cutting through middle. I caught up to Jay as we slowed to a stop. Our hearts raced. You could hear the beating as they tried to slow down. I looked at Jay's rusty brown fur. "Thanks… for… leaving… me… back… there," I growled puffing out breaths between words.

He snorted and shook his pelt. We jumped into the river and walked looking for the great tree. Soon lions were everywhere once more. There's a reason for our little fear of lions. They break our wings and sometime rip them off. Even if new wings grow back, it is very painful. It's like being on fire with broken bones. We'd fly but holding out your wings with lions equals a crash landing. So that's why the four main packs moved us to Arus away from breathing lions.

We jumped over them and ran for our lives. We slowed looking back behind us and they were coming closer and closer. "Split up and meet at the Great Tree." Jay nodded and ran another way. I pushed my legs faster and faster my eyes were blinded by fear and I couldn't tell that the lion riders were walking towards with the voltron force. Once I saw them, I was even more scared then ever before. I reared up and opened my wings. The riders moved the lions along- away from me- as Chief Kalon jumped off his lion.

He walked towards me. "Chief Kalon, what are you doing? That creature can kill you," Lance said.

"Relax, Lance. She is just frighten by the chase of the lions," he said.

"But she jumped up," Vince said with a gulp at the end.

"She didn't see us. The lions chasing her blinded her with fear. Hush now, young one. You are with friends." His tone was calming and relaxing. I went back to all fours.

"I didn't know you knew werewolves," Keith said.

"I bet you didn't know that Dave was also my brother," Kalon laughed.

"No," they whispered.

_Oh burn. I knew that and I'm young then you._ I began panting and snickering.

"What is she doing," Larmina asked.

"Laughing at you."

_Gillian. Thank the stars you're okay._ I looked up and saw Oak running down to meet me.

_Hi, daddy. _

_What happened to you? Jay said you two had a run in with a pride._

_Yeah. _

"Who is the really big who," Pidge gulped.

"Oak. Leader of the pack here and her father."

They backed away as I followed Oak to the Great Tree. He talked about his eldest daughter, my only sister. Her name was Snowflake. She had a pure white coat and a pure good heart. She loved everyone and everyone loved her. But two weeks she passed away, that's why Oak is always visiting to see how I'm doing. He told me she had a child before she died during birth and he has the signs of his aunt. His name was Fang, named after my grandfather who died to protect me from the death of wolves who didn't like Jay or me.

Dad took me to meet him and he was like me and the rest of the pups. I took him without a second to think. Jay had already flew home for the late night portals, leaving me to talk with my nephew.

"Gillian, why must I say good bye to my pack mates," Fang asked.

"Because you are different from them. Wolves, like me, all had to go through this when we were your age," I answered.

"Why?"

"Because we are different from the other wolves in the pack we were born in. In fact, all of the wolves in my pack are from the four main packs."

"What are the four main packs?"

"Well, the one you and me were born in the Earth pack. They control everything that is the source of life. Oak is their leader and my father, but you already knew that. Next there's the water pack. You've met Ocean right? The she-wolf who looks golden in the sun light?"

He nodded.

"She's the leader of the only wolves who can breath on both land and water. They live on that water filled planet. I'd tell the name but I forget the name. Next there are the element wolves. Have you ever met Volcano?"

"Nope."

"He's the leader of wolves that can bend the elements of the galaxy. I always thought that was cool when I was growing up. Lastly there's Tiger, he's the leader of wolves that have magic powers."

"They're wizards?"

"Yeah, you could say that. Then there is you and me. We have the wings of a bird. We're the only wolves that can breath in space."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Do you think we'll become apart of the four main packs?"

"Then they'd be the five main packs, but yes. In good time."

"So where's the camp?"

"You'll see. You'll see. We have to fly there."

I grabbed his scruff and flew in the blue sky. Fang was looking down the whole time as the riders checked their borders. This is going to be fun.


End file.
